нояоscоρо αl єsτılо EstαdσsUnιdσsxΜέхιcọ
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¿Que si eran muy diferentes? Pues sí, habría que estar ciego para no verlo. ¿Qué si de alguna manera se complementaban en todo? Por supuesto, cualquiera lo notaría. Su relación los equilibraba. Era fuerte a su modo, inevitable y perfecto. Era amor. LEER ACLARACIONES


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Palabras altisonantes, personajes OC -creo, pero me esforcé en que no-, rozaduras políticas  
_

**Agradecimientos:**_ a Anniih, quien me permitió usar su idea original de "Horóscopos" para adaptarla a mis adefecios  
_

******Aclaraciones**: -_Estados Unidos es Cáncer (4 de julio) y México es Virgo (16 de septiembre)**  
**_

_-Las situaciones en letra cursiva no están seriadas, aunque tampoco hay problema si lo toman así (?)  
_

_-Puede variar el punto de vista dependiendo de quién lo narre (Estados Unidos, México, o cualquier otra nación)  
_

_-Se incluyen algunas circunstancias históricas que serán aclaradas en el momento. **Esta vez me pasé y puse muchas, si no quieren leerlas está bien, pero entenderían varias cosillas**  
_

_¡Gracias, espero que les agrade! Y cualquier duda- porque tengo el presentimiento de que sugirán-, pueden decírmelo n.n  
_

_Owari~**  
**_

**México:**_ Alejandro Rodríguez  
_

**Argentina:**_ Martín Hernández  
_

**Chile:**_ Manuel González  
_

**Perú:**_ Miguel -apellido pendiente xD-  
_

**Brasil:**_ Luciano Da Silva  
_

* * *

.

.

**|| "нояоscоρо αl єsτılо ****EstαdσsUnιdσs****x****Μέхι****c****ọ****" ||**

.

.

.

.

**«Sєgύŋ sυs sıgŋоs»**

.

.

.

.

**|| "****Сάnсєя****" ||**

.

Desde fuera parece decidido, resistente, terco, tenaz, enérgico e intuitivo. No obstante, los que le conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver a alguien sensible, sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere

.

_"-¡Hey, México! ¡México! –decía insistente ante el susodicho que se hallaba descansando la cabeza en la mesa de Juntas - ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡No puedes perderte esta parte porque habla de nosotros, jajajaja! ¡México, ¿es que no me escuchas?! ¡UP! _

_Sí, usaba su típico tono alegre y estruendoso, el tenaz que amenazaba con romper los tímpanos del pobre desgraciado que fijaba como objetivo… si no fuera porque ese moreno estaba dormido –cosa increíble por tantas frases- seguro ya habría salido de lugar con un insoportable dolor de cabeza y la sensación de haber sido atropellado por una autopista entera_

_Sin embargo, Alfred había moderado su volumen, es decir, no era tan alto como para interrumpir a Italia –que dirigía su reporte – o molestar a los miembros alejado metros… lo que significaba que los que estaban dentro de dicho rango sí podían escuchar todo, imposible no hacerlo_

_-¡México, despierta! – se aventuró a tomarle del hombro y moverlo ligeramente - ¡Tienes que poner atención! ¡Por eso te dije que no era bueno emborracharse una semana seguida! ¡Always listen to the hero! _

_Lo único humanamente proveniente del moreno era de un ocasional quejido, como cuando te molesta un mosquito y quieres alejarlo_

_Jones era más que un mosquito, en serio_

_Japón miraba con extrañeza la escena, ¿por qué insistir tanto a alguien que, claramente, no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente?_

_Argentina sonreía con sorna, contrariado: si bien, era divertido ver cómo el gringo no paraba de joder a México, era tremenda molestia oír tantas estupideces mal dirigidas_

_Cuba quería soltar zapes, a ver si así se callaba. Lo malo era que recaían sobre Canadá, que aparte de lamentarse por la confusión, no era escuchado por su hermano para que dejara en paz a Rodríguez_

_Bélgica reía en voz baja, enternecida por la escena _

_Francia los miraba con complicidad, seguro de que todo aquello acabaría con algo muy erótico_

_E Inglaterra, que ya era uno de los que estaban cerca de la zona cero, sólo suspiraba con irritación_

_…_

_Y esas actitudes no variaron durante la conferencia de Italia, ni en la de Suiza, y menos en la de Australia_

_Aquello que protagonizaba ese par de vecinos era un circo, uno pequeño, personalizado y del que algunos tenían la ironía de seguir con detalle… vaya, nada más faltó que Alfred lo agarrara por los hombros y lo zangoloteara para ver si despertaba_

_…_

_Empero, lo más sorprendente fue que Inglaterra no intervino… al menos no hasta que México despertó justo cuando la sala ya estaba casi vacía y Estados Unidos se atribuyó el logro con una carcajada victoriosa_

_Exactamente al empezar una discusión enérgica en que abundaron las malas palabras de Alejandro sobre "Por qué no debes despertarme con una puta risa de jodido imbécil", y las repuestas cínicas de Alfred "de no ser por mí te hubieras quedado el resto de la noche, así que agradéceme", Arthur los separó y ordenó que se fueran antes de que llamara a seguridad –otra vez- y los sacaran a patadas –otra vez-_

_-Vaya, cuánta tenacidad tienen esos dos –comentó Francia una vez que se alejaron los jóvenes _

_-Diría que más bien se trata de idiotez – chistó, fastidiado – De Rodríguez por dormirse, y de Alfred por insistirle, ¡hubiera sido demasiado que terminaran todo ese desorden con una pelea!_

_-Vamos, era la manera perfecta para descargar todo ese odio~ -sonrió -__États-Unis es bastante __creativo cuando se trata de molestar a sus enemigos_

_-Alfred no considera a Rodríguez su enemigo_

_-¿Ah, no? –levantó una ceja con interés- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? _

_Lo miró con desprecio, molesto, muy consciente de que sacaría provecho de lo que dijese… pero no sería tan grave. No era la gran cosa_

_-Solamente estaba tratando de animarlo –suspiró –México tiene problemas con lo de su cambio de gobierno y ha estado algo decaído, agregando que bebe mucho más de lo normal. Alfred intenta distraerlo, ya sea haciéndolo enojar o molestándolo con cualquier cosa_

_-Eso es demasiado noble de su parte~, aunque no creo que sus métodos sean los mejores_

_-Yo tampoco_

_-Sin embargo, está funcionando, ¿no? – movió la cabeza con resignación – Claro, Alexander terminará con el hígado destrozado y sus nervios hechos un asco, pero se está distrayendo_

_-No soy idiota, sapo pervertido, lo sé_

_-¿Y no se lo has dicho?_

_-Ya es consciente de eso_

_…_

_-Así que debo pensar que sí aprecia un poco a mí querido Mexique_

_-Supongo_

_-¿Entonces, eso es lo que haces tú también? – le pellizcó la mejilla y puso esa sonrisa tan, tan jodidamente francesa - ¿Cuándo estoy triste, peleas más conmigo para animarme?_

_-¡Como si quisiera hacer algo así! – lo empujó con fuerza - ¡Por mí estaría mejor que te murieras! ¡Eres un completo inútil al que nadie extrañaría!_

_-¿No estás hablando por ti?_

_Y mientras no escuchaba nada de nada de lo que decía ese inglés… pues sí, por el carácter de Alfred podría ser posible que fastidiara a Rodríguez con buenas intenciones_

_… pero definitivamente moriría de un coraje, pobre"_

.

Leal, dedicado y sentimental, tiende a aferrarse a todo lo querido, sea persona, lugar conocido u objeto apreciado. Tiene poderosos vínculos emocionales con el pasado, su familia, su niñez y los lugares con los que asocia sus raíces y su seguridad

.

_(1)"Bien, ¿cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí? Quizá… más de 150… _

_Se colocó justo en medio de su oficina… o de lo que alguna vez lo fue, atento a los rayos de luz que se filtraban por los huecos del techo y ese olor a polvo, pasto y piedra que emitían los muros roídos del sitio_

_Parecía que todo estaba en su lugar, al menos en su mente, ya que los materiales hubiesen cedido: la mesa de fina caoba estaba a 20 pasos a su derecha; la alfombra, debajo de sus pies y extendiéndose por la habitación entera; los libreros llenaban tres paredes conteniendo a sus clásicos favoritos, como Homero, Platón y Aristóteles; recordaba cómo en las mesas y en su escritorio había cartas provenientes de todos los reinos, mostrándose reacio a leerlas por el fastidio que le provocaba… _

_Sin pensarlo caminó hacia el patio, a ese donde se sentaba a admirar las flores blancas que traían desde el Reino de Nueva Vizcaya sólo para su deleite… ya no estaban, pero recordaba su sitio, el de los árboles y del césped, de los rosales y arbustos…_

_De los arbustos…_

_…_

_Suspiró con cierta nostalgia –Y pensar que hubiéramos tenido guerra sólo por un pequeño capricho_

_-Pero me ocultaste, y eso significa que fue tan importante para ti como para mí_

_… ciertamente fue como un deja vú, porque como hace más de 200 años, cuando salió a tomar aire luego de tanto trabajo fastidioso, descubrió a su visitante hasta que este le habló, sorprendiéndolo como poco lo había hecho. Casi podía sonreír por el momento_

_Casi, porque no lo hizo_

_-¿No me escuchaste? Lo hice por evitar guerra – respondió sin mirarlo con tranquilidad, aunque cortante – No necesitaba más problemas con España, y mucho menos con Francia_

_-¿Y qué hubo de mí?_

_-Contigo no había nada_

_Por supuesto que no, es decir, era prefería esconder a Alfred en esos arbustos y llevarlo a la frontera de Santa Fe para que regresara con Inglaterra, que enfrentar la ira de Carriedo y las narices entrometidas de ese francés_

_No fue nada, sólo estrategia política_

_-Lo logramos al final – su tono relajado, alegre y prudente contrastaba mucho con el ambiente que se formó –Ni Arthur o Antonio se enteraron de que te visité, ¡evitamos el conflicto y nos hicimos mejores amigos!_

_Tensó su mandíbula – No recuerdo algo así_

_-¿En serio? ¡Si estuvimos asombrosos! – rió un poco –Jajaja, hasta me impresionó cómo me montaste en el caballo y corrimos con tanta prisa… tal vez me puse un poco sentimental con lo del recado, pero todo salió bien, ¡nos escribimos desde entonces! –suspiró - ¿Sabes? Yo… aún tengo esas cartas… y me divierto mucho leyéndolas, ¡recordé que las mandábamos en secreto! Lo mantuve así, a pesar de que me costó trabajo no decirle a todo el mundo que eras mi amigo y evitamos una guerra_

_-No la evitamos, la atrasamos_

_…_

_-Por eso me alivia que vayan a destruir este lugar _

_-¿Eh? ¡¿De qué hablas?!_

_-¿Es tu territorio – arrastró con veneno – y no lo sabes? Eres un pendejo, se nota – arrancó una flor de una enredadera y la molió en su mano – El gobierno de Santa Fe necesita este espacio para un centro comercial o una mamada parecida, y como es un edificio que me perteneció, querían que la evaluara y así juzgar si "valía la pena conservarla" o tirarla_

_Finalmente volteó a verlo: fue exquisito observar su cara de consternación e incredulidad, como si darle esa noticia lo hubiera lastima de alguna manera_

_Quería borrar absolutamente todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y si le afectaba aunque fuera un poco hacerlo con ese edificio en el que vivieron bastas aventuras cuando se visitaban, entonces mataría dos pájaros de un tiro_

_Se recordaría una vez más, como todos los días, que el Alfred que conoció como 13 Colonias ya no existía _

_-Daré mi aprobación para la demolición_

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!_

_-¿Por qué no? –siguió en un tono suave, casi arrullador, pero bastante frío. Se controló mucho para no estallar en gritos- ¿Me dirás que este es TU territorio y que vas a hacer lo que se te pegue la chingada gana?– el otro quiso responder, pero no le salieron las palabras. Se le notó - Anda, hazlo, demuestra otra vez que eres un cabrón que traiciona a todos _

_-N-No, no es eso…_

_-¿Qué no? –afiló su mirada- Haznos un favor y deja de fingir que te importa, ¿quieres? No te queda–sonrió con frialdad, harto de lo que empezaba a recordar -¿No te alegra? Sí, será perfecto, quedaría muy bien demoler este lugar y reforzar que eres un maldito que le carga la verga al primero que se le cruza, ¡o que se lo quistaste al pobre imbécil que no sabía qué hacer para mejorar las cosas! Mamas, Alfred, mámala de una vez _

_-¡Ya basta, Alejandro! – finalmente dijo, aunque su tono no era precisamente seguro- ¡No lo hice por eso! ¡Lo sabes!_

_-Lo único que sé, es me alegrará mandar a la chingada este edificio, ¡a él y a todo lo que pasó! No vale absolutamente nada si me hizo creer que eras mi amigo_

_-¡Lo era! ¡LO SIGO SIENDO!_

_-Pues trágate tu puta amistad, me vale una completa mierda –caminó a la salida, y tenía que cruzar a su lado. Lo hizo sin dudar – No te afectará, ¿cierto? Después de todo, si no te importó hacerte potencia mundial a costa mía, qué te va a interesar ese sitio_

_-… las cosas no son así_

_-Que te aproveche la demolición, gringo_

_Siempre era volver al mismo tema. Siempre. Lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa_

_Era inevitable_

_…_

_Dejó el lugar con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba_

_Estaba harto de seguir con esa discusión, de estarle recalcando a cada rato lo que le hizo… _

_Sin embargo, no era por el territorio, o por el dinero que tuvo que ceder_

_Fue porque lo traicionó_

_Apretó sus puños_

_Sí, Estados Unidos lo había traicionado, nada cambiaría eso, ni siquiera él mismo_

_…_

_Expidió su aprobación para el desbaratamiento esa misma tarde. Regresó a su casa por la noche_

_Y dos semanas después, le mandaron un aviso de que el sitio sería conservado a petición especial de Alfred F. Jones, que lo adaptaría como un museo_

_… sí, supo que haría algo así, y no lo entendió_

_¿Qué valía para él ese edificio? ¿El que alguna vez fue la Casa de Gobierno de Santa Fe, entonces la capital de Nueva Extremadura? ¿Por qué conservarlo? ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto como para intervenir personalmente y mantenerlo?_

_…_

_No sabía, quería entender_

_Pero no lo haría_

_Era cosa del yankee, y él no tenía nada que ver con sus complejos de conservación a recuerdos inútiles y patéticos_

_Absolutamente nada"_

.

Tiene una gran necesidad de sentirse aceptado y sus experiencias personales dominan sus opiniones más que la razón, la lógica, o los principios abstractos; sus lealtades y simpatías usualmente interfieren

.

_"**Siglo XIX**_

_No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía_

_No era justo para nadie, ni siquiera para él mismo_

_¿Cómo fue que llegó el punto en que lo obligaban a decidir entre dos partes de sí?_

_-¿Entiendes de lo que estoy hablando, Alfred? "Sangre estadounidense ha sido derramada en suelo estadounidense"(2), ¡no podemos pasarlo por alto! ¡Tenemos que tomar medidas! _

_-Claro, lo comprendo – respondió despacio, seguro, tranquilo. No era más que una fachada – Pero sabes que todavía no se han establecido acuerdos por ese territorio, ¡aún no podemos decir que es nuestro!_

_-¡Por supuesto que lo es! El gobierno mexicano es el único que no lo acepta, poniendo sus pretextos tontos e inútiles, ¡el río Nueces no es el límite de Texas! ¡Lo sabes! (3)  
_

_-¡Lo que no sé, es por qué diste una autorización de intervención cuando estábamos en negociaciones!  
_

_-¿Qué no sabes por qué? – lo miró con burla y superioridad, como si no fuese un maldito humano al que podría estrangular de un movimiento. Lo odio – ¡Pues porque soy James K. Polk! ¡El undécimo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América!  
_

_-¡Y un Jefe de Estado que debería escuchar las discusiones en el Congreso! – se levantó con fuerza, decidido a hacer valer su punto de vista - ¡Deberías ser consciente de que todos los Estados del norte y los whigs no apoyan esta guerra! (4)  
_

_-¡¿Ellos que van a saber?! ¡Sólo están concentrados en sus leyes y sus libros! La Nación se hace de territorios, ¡de territorios que explotar y aprovechar!  
_

_-¡También de justicia y lealtad! ¡¿Qué clase de Nación seremos si crezco a raíz de las desgracias de México?! ¡No está en la mejor situación! ¡Y atacarlo sólo representaría traición, incluso a nivel internacional! (5)  
_

_-¡¿Prefieres que esas tierras se las apropie Francia?! ¡¿O Inglaterra?! (6) –su mención lo dejó seco, pero no lo demostró - ¡¿Crees que ellos vacilarían?! ¡NO! ¡Y si conquistan esos lugares, no tardarán en ir tras de ti! _

_-¡Soy un país fuerte y preparado! ¡Puedo enfrentarlos!_

_-¡No eres nadie, Alfred, NADIE! ¡Por eso es que tienes que crecer! ¡Debes expandirte y hacerte fuerte para competir contra todos los que te subestimaron! ¡¿No quieres demostrarle también a tu gente que las promesas de libertad y de oportunidades eran reales?!_

_Eso era cierto: uno de sus ideales siempre había sido enseñarle al mundo entero que era alguien, que podía ser un país increíble y competente, distinguido y poderoso_

_Pero no así_

_-¡Lo haré como debe ser! ¡Con trabajo, dedicación y justicia! ¡No declarándole la guerra a mi vecino y amigo! _

_No contra Alejandro, no contra él_

_…_

_-Ah, ya, ¿se trataba de eso? –la sonrisa cínica que dibujó no le gustó en lo absoluto – Bien, Alfred, entiendo tu punto_

_-¿De qué hablas? – respondió receloso. No, definitivamente él nunca entendería todo lo que involucraba a Rodríguez _

_-Sé que deseas a México, y mucho – el tono tan sucio en que lo dijo encendió más su ira – Si tu problema es qué podría pensar de ti si te expandes a costa suya, no te preocupes: quedará totalmente a tu cargo_

_-… repito, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Termina de una vez! _

_-Fácil: lo anexaremos completamente _

_… ¿Qué?_

_-Hagamos estadounidense todo el territorio de México, un completo protectorado de los Estados Unidos de América (7)  
_

_-¡Déjate de estupideces, Polk! –azotó las manos contra la mesa, apenas controlándose para no tirársele encima a golpes -¡Nunca haré algo como eso! ¡NUNCA! ¡No lo permitiré! _

_-¿No te agrada la sugerencia? No digas mentiras – siguió tan tranquilo. Maldito – Mírame a los ojos… -se le puso enfrente, imperioso – y dime que no te gusta la idea de tener a México en tu casa, todo el tiempo cerca de ti, dispuesto a hacer lo que le digas y siempre incondicional_

_-N-No, ¡No! ¡Yo nunca…!_

_-Dime que no te gusta la idea de tenerlo en tu cama cada que quieras –abrió sus orbes con sorpresa, acorralado - Gimiendo debajo de ti, retorciéndose de placer por tu causa y sintiendo su calidez, su precioso cuerpo cada que despiertes y esa voz diciéndote que te necesita – desvió la vista, más rojo que cualquier cosa que existiera- Vamos, Alfred, dime que no te gusta, ¡DÍMELO! _

_…_

_Maldita sea… _

_-Eso no importa, ¡no lo haré! –recuperó su orgullo y convicción, alejando esas fantasías que no tenían nada que ver ahí- ¡No voy a quitarle su libertad y su vida sólo por crecer! ¡Tiene que existir otro medio para cumplir mi destino! ¡¿Qué clase de Nación seré si mi primer acto será traicionar a mi amigo y arrebatarle algo que por derecho es suyo?! _

_-El camino de los grandes no es sencillo – dijo con mayor calma, sin burla y sin risas, con seriedad y sabiduría. En esos momentos era cuando recordaba por qué su gente lo había elegido como líder – No voy a decirte que es un pequeño sacrificio, y mucho menos que no te duela… empero, es por algo mucho mayor, incluso que tú_

_-Pero…_

_-Si no haces esto, lo dejarás a merced de otros que no tendrán piedad – apretó sus puños, atormentado – Y también le haríamos un favor: si ahora tiene bastantes problemas, podríamos quitarle una carga más con esos territorios que lo hunden (8)  
_

_No era justo. Simplemente no_

_¿Por qué lo obligaban a decidir entre dos partes de sí?_

_-Te juro por lo más sagrado, incluso por el mismo Dios, que esto es lo mejor para ambos– le sujetó los hombros con apoyo – Dolerá, no hay duda de eso, y quizá nada vuelva a ser lo mismo de antes, pero eres muy tenaz, confiado, fuerte y honesto: te prometo por mi vida misma que llegará el día en que se lo repares con creces_

_-… ¿en serio?_

_-Sí, porque conozco a mi orgullosa nación, y sé que nunca se rendirá sin importar el obstáculo –sonrió con comprensión – Si te haces fuerte a pesar de este pequeño mal, crecerás y serán tan poderoso como para cuidarlo por siempre… y llevarás a cabo tu destino, ¿recuerdas cuál es, Alfred?_

_-"Extenderme por todo el continente que me ha sido asignado por la Providencia, por y para el desarrollo del gran experimento de libertad y autogobierno" (9)  
_

_-Así es – le dio unas palmaditas – Ayudarás a muchos, aunque ahora parezca que los lastimas_

_-¿Y no es eso cierto? – volvió a dudar – Hacer esto… es como quitarles el derecho propio de que decidan… no lo sé, Polk_

_-Y quizá nunca lo sepas, pero esto eres _

_No quería_

_-Entonces…_

_-¿La declaración de guerra? –asintió con pesadez – La expediré hoy en el Congreso – le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina –Prepárate_

_No quería_

_…_

_El 13 de mayo de 1846 Estados Unidos le declaró la guerra a México_

_Y nada volvió a ser lo mismo de antes"_

.

Toma las cosas muy personalmente, y aunque puede perdonar una agresión de un amigo o un ser querido, nunca la olvida

.

"**_Siglo XIX_**

_-México, no sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¡esto no te conviene!_

_-Eso es bastante duro – respondió con tranquilidad mientras encendía un puro – Seguramente tienes un buen fundamento para eso, ¿cierto?_

_Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Con esa seriedad, no sabría decir si se estaba burlando de él o no – Así es –le extendió un pequeño bonche de papeles –Aquí están todos los balances de comparación que surgieron desde que adquiriste maquinaria estadounidense e inglesa –dijo esto con especial rencor_

_Los recibió con cuidado, no obstante, 10 segundos después los dejó en el escritorio como si nada – Bien, los revisaré y pensaré tu propuesta_

_-No, no tienes tiempo para eso –sonrió con hipocresía, seguro de que el otro no lo sospechaba – Este negocio es importante y necesito una respuesta_

_-¿Es una prioridad para ti?_

_-En efecto –continuó con la curvatura de labios –Y en vista de ello, sabes qué respuesta quieren escuchar mis superiores, ¿verdad?_

_-Uhn, en ese caso – emitió una sonrisa parecida, llena de coquetería y tranquilidad –Gracias por venir, Mr. Estados Unidos, pero debo declinar la oferta_

_-¿Disculpa? _

_No, no le era sorprendente que hubiese rechazado la propuesta_

_Tampoco que se lo dijera con esa seguridad y esos modos tan deliciosamente educados_

_Pero sí no poder hacer nada para "motivarlo" a cambiar de parecer. No estaba en posición de hacerlo y ya no tenía medios que funcionaran con su vecino_

_Rodríguez ahora ya tenía la fuerza para decirle "No", y aunque le alegraba verlo tan recuperado luego de tantos años, no podía evitar molestarse por esas negativas y tratos formales, distantes y diplomáticos_

_A quien veía desde hacía años era a México, no a Alejandro_

_-Declino, Mr. Estados Unidos –dejó en un cenicero su puro y se levantó del sillón – A pesar de sus generosos precios, la respuesta con las maquinarias inglesas han sido especialmente provechosa, y planeo que sigan así_

_-Acabo de darte un informe que dice exactamente lo contrario_

_-Y lo revisaré, no lo dudes, pero mientras tanto Inglaterra seguirá siendo mi proveedor predilecto _

_-¿Eso es en general? Quiero decir, ¿acudirás a él en todo tipo de maquinaria minera?_

_-Oh, no, es un campo abierto – acudió a un pequeño estante y sacó una botella de vino. Le ofreció un poco, pero lo rechazó – Francia, Alemania y Canadá ya tienen acciones en las principales plantas de extracción, y también tienen interés en hacerse cargo de las eléctricas_

_Levantó una ceja con interés -¿No ese estaba reservado para mí, México?_

_-En realidad, hay espacio para otras inversiones–bebió un largo trago, pareciendo igual de fresco - ¿No estás de acuerdo?_

_Qué… arrogante… en realidad no podía culparlo, aunque eso no ayudaba en nada a su creciente fastidio_

_¿Dónde estaba ese mexicano alegre que siempre resolvía el asunto con puras "madres" y una borrachera legendaria? Ese le agradaba más_

_Ahora no reconocía a este que hablaba perfectamente francés, inglés, italiano y alemán, y que tenía un cinismo más oscuro que el natural_

_No sabía si este era su verdadero yo o sólo una faceta, empero_

_Esperaba que fuera lo segundo, porque no toleraría tantas humillaciones implícitas por mucho tiempo_

_… quizá la irritación era por el parecido consigo mismo_

_Alejandro se estaba comportando como él solía hacerlo _

_-¿Esa es tu última palabra? –preguntó con amabilidad y cierta amenaza - ¿No nos brindarás la oportunidad?_

_-Me temo que no, pero agradezco mucho la propuesta –seguía sonriendo, burlándose de él – Debes tener mucho trabajo en tu oficina, así que lamento que hayas tenido que venir sólo por esto_

_Le iba a responder… no sabía qué, pero lo iba a hacer… _

_O al menos tuvo la intención, porque llegó a interrumpirlos un secretario, avisando que Francis Bonnefoy se encontraba en el vestíbulo y buscaba a Rodríguez para "boire un verre" (tomar una copa)_

_-Tengo que retirarme – dejó su bebida y el puro siguió quemándose en el cenicero – Fue un placer verte, Mr. Estados Unidos, y sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte cuanto tiempo necesites – dio un cabeceo de despedida – Con permiso_

_Lo vio salir con ese andar elegante, cínico y seguro, tan natural y moderno, como todo en aquella época_

_Su Jefe, Porfirio Díaz, había hecho todo lo posible para incluirlo en un ámbito internacional… y lo estaba logrando con una increíble rapidez, al grado de que los más importantes países de Europa tenían inversiones y negocios multimillonarios en su territorio (10)… claro, lo mismo ocurría en Argentina y otros lugares del sur, pero era demasiado impresionante verlo con su vecino_

_…_

_Miró por la ventana cómo México y Francia subían a un carruaje y partían quien-sabía-a-donde_

_… con todos se portaba "bien", ¿y a él sólo le daba lo necesario, como si fuese todo? Eso era basura_

_No olvidaría esto"_

.

Tiende a ser variable de humor, con frecuentes subidas y bajadas emocionales. Necesita un tiempo y espacio en su vida para soñar y recuperar energías, de lo contrario se vuelve irritable e infeliz

.

_"**Siglo XVIII**_

_No podía creer que todo aquello le ocurriera a esas alturas, ¡no! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que pasar para que Inglaterra se diera cuenta que ya no era un niño?! ¡¿Acabarse el mundo?! ¡¿Volverse un viejo que ya no podía ir al baño solo?! Tremendo idiota_

_Y todavía tenía la estupidez de hacerlo en público, ¡de dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos! ¡Frente a aquellos que lo apoyaban cuando él no estaba! Dios, ¡¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?! Le acomodó el cabello, lo regañó, lo corrigió como si fuese un tonto que no sabía leer, ¡borró sus propuestas sin consideración y puso las suyas como si…! ¡Como si…! ¡AH! ¡QUE INSOPORTABLE!_

_Claro, no se conformó con eso, ¡obviamente no! Tuvo que hacerlo con los ministros franceses, ¡lo regañó, le habló y le ordenó como si siguiera siendo un pequeño que no podía tomar el té de la repisa más alta! ¡Ya estaba grande! ¡Aparentaba 13 o 14 años! ¡Eso debía ser suficiente para que, al menos, le dejara de acomodar la ropa delante del Parlamente entero!_

_Sí, ¡¿él que sabía?! ¡Insistía en que hiciera tarea cuando se le necesitaba en el campo! ¡Tenía que comportarse como un engreído en lugar de compartir la mesa con sus trabajadores! ¡Lo obligaba a usar ropa ridícula con la que se moría de calor, y luego de frío!_

_No era que odiara a Inglaterra, ¡nunca! Pero… _

_-A veces creo que sería mejor que ya no viniera_

_¿Era una mala persona por pensar eso? _

_B-Bueno, claro que lo extrañaba cuando se iba, y le gustaría que se quedara más tiempo con él, que pasaran muchas cosas juntos y tener en él a un hermano mayor que lo oyera, lo comprendiera y aconsejara… ¡pero esto era demasiado! ¡Existían límites!_

_Se los decía, ¡y no lo escuchaba! ¡¿Por qué no lo escuchaba?! _

_-Parece como si no me conociera… ¿r-realmente no me conoce?_

_Quería llorar de frustración… probablemente lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque, a lo lejos, observó a una figura acercándose; tal vez lo hubiera ignorado y sólo dado la espalda para no ser notado… empero, reaccionó precipitada y torpemente cuando la reconoció: no podría olvidar esa familiar capa de color verde botella, o ese cabello oscuro moviéndose con gracia por el amable viento de la región_

_¡Demonios, ¿qué estaba haciendo Alejandro por ahí?! ¡¿No se suponía que estaba en Texas?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que escaparse y explorar justo en ese momento?! ¡Era el sujeto al que menos quería enseñarle su patética frustración! _

_Subió a un árbol cercano y se ocultó entre las ramas. Cabría decir que esconderse como un cobarde no lo hacía feliz, ¡no lo hacía feliz! _

_Guardó silencio en cuanto estuvo a unos metros cerca_

_…_

_Lo observó sentarse en el césped, jugando con unas piedras y comiendo algún pan que llamó la atención de las ardillas _

_… al verlo tan tranquilo, compartiendo el alimento con esos animalitos graciosos, sintió envidia_

_Alejandro evitaba hablar sobre Antonio, pero al menos sabía que lo dejaba a cargo de todo su territorio –que era grandísimo, incluyendo las islas del Océano de Occidente y las del Caribe -, le permitía decidir la mayoría de los asuntos de gobierno; siempre que había una junta importante era solicitado con urgencia, conquistaba por su cuenta… _

_España lo dejaba ser una colonia en toda la extensión de la palabra, incluso más; era visto por todos sus gobernadores como el Jefe y como un joven que era capaz de darle orden a su política interna; Antonio no intervenía directamente (11),y si lo hacía, necesariamente debía hablar con él…_

_Tenía envidia de eso, de que España lo dejaba crecer, era consciente, lo conocía… ¿por qué Arthur no podía ser igual? _

**_CRACK_**

_Todo fue en cámara lenta_

_El mundo subió, o él bajó… pero todo se movió de arriba a abajo, o al revés… _

_Sintió un dolor en la espalda, un mareo agresivo, el sabor a tierra en la boca, y ardores en sus rodillas_

_…_

_Escuchó una risilla, y una refrescante sombra tapando el sol que lo cegaba_

_-Alfred, hombre, qué manera de caer _

_Oh, genial_

_-¡J-JAH! ¡Hello, Alexander! – trató de responder rápido, aunque fue inevitable por la molestia – A-Apuesto a que no esperabas esa entrada_

_-Tienes razón _

_… _

_Cruzó su mirada con la rojiza que tan impresionante le parecía… _

_Que borrara su sonrisa y siguiera tan calmado, tan apacible y curioso –contando también a esa ardilla-, lo llevó a pensar que… tal vez lo había notado_

_Que se había dado cuenta de todo lo pensó, y de lo que tenía ganas de gritar_

_Aun así no dijo nada. Se daría el beneficio de la duda por su silencio_

_…_

_-Alfred_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Tienes tiempo? –curveó los labios de nuevo, relajado _

_-A-Ah, sí, ¿qué pasa? –en realidad no estaba seguro puesto que se escapó de la finca en que se estaban quedando. Podría apostar que Arthur no cabía en sí de furia _

_-… bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí "Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso", jejeje – se rascó la nariz – Encontré hace media hora una manada de caballos salvajes no muy lejos de aquí, y pensaba ir a buscarlos para jugar un rato, ¿quieres venir?_

_-¡Sí, claro! – se animó inmediatamente, aliviado de no ser delatado y muy emocionado por la invitación - ¡Tiene un tiempo que no he ido a jugar! Arthur no me deja desde que llegó_

_-Entonces, con mayor razón debemos ir – le quitó una hoja que tenía en la frente y la dobló con curiosidad – ¡Arriba! –se apartó, dándole espacio a levantarse. Lo hizo enseguida – Seguro te animarás con esto_

_La manera en que le guiñó un ojo con complicidad le dijo todo lo que necesitaba_

_Ya pensaría en sus problemas con Inglaterra después. Por ahora, sólo quería jugar_

_Sólo eso"_

.

Gusta de participar en actividades creativas donde pueda expresar sus sentimientos, imaginación e instintos

.

_"**Siglo XIX**_

_-Muy bien, chicos, ¿qué color deberíamos usar para la camisa de dormir? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa, emocionado hasta el cansancio. Su sonrisa deslumbrante era prueba de ello- Ya pensaron en uno, ¿cierto?_

_El silencio de los presentes, incluso el de Richard, lo sorprendieron muchísimo, cosa que no se molestó en ocultar_

_-… ¿Ya ha pasado un mes, y no tienen uno definitivo?_

_-Se han hecho pruebas- habló uno de los editores – Desde el rojo, hasta el morado_

_-¿Y…?_

_-Y ninguno nos ha convencido – habló con seguridad Joseph, sonriendo con desgane – Además, se trata de una importante decisión: si elegimos el incorrecto, se perderá popularidad y causaría un déficit grave en nuestras finanzas_

_-Sobre todo porque se trata de algo esperado –Richard no lucía especialmente motivado, y eso era grave – Si lo arruinamos…_

_-¡No pueden decir eso antes de tiempo! –estableció con orgullo, casi con el brillo celestial de los anuncios de dentífrico en los periódicos –Nada es seguro en ningún mercado, caballeros, ¡y por eso se deben tomar riesgos! _

_-Hay unos que vale la pena tomar, y otros no – Joseph suspiró - ¿No sería mejor atrasarlo un poco más? La gente está conforme con la presentación en blanco y negro, así que podríamos aplazarlo para estudiarlo_

_-¡La vida no se estudia, se vive! – sentía que estaba inspirando a un ejército, ¡y así era! –Si ustedes no se arriesgan, ¿quién lo hará? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¡Claro que el fracaso es una opción, pero no una cuando se toma una decisión segura! –rió con ganas -¡JAJAJAJAJAJA It´s ok! ¡We´ll be fine! ¡I promise! _

_-Pero…_

_-¡Nada de peros! –volvió a reír -¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es más, tengo la solución! ¡El color que le dará presencia! –todos los miraban expectantes – El color elegido será… ¡AMARILLO!_

_…_

_-… ¿Amarillo?_

_-Eso es un poco… Uhn, ¿extravagante?_

_-No lo sé, ¿realmente funcionará?_

_-Yo creo que se ve mejor en rojo, tiene bastante vista_

_-Caballeros, hagan lo que les digo, y les aseguro que tendrán un grandioso éxito, ¡yo nunca me equivoco!_

_Los presentes lo observaron con incredulidad, otros con inseguridad y otros de "eres un idiota", pero al apoyarlo Richard y Joseph, se procedió a llenar los cartuchos de amarillo para la imagen_

_… y poco después, "The Yellow Kid" fue un éxito rotundo (12)"_

.

Es ambicioso. Puede cambiar sin dificultad de profesión, lealtades e incluso su opinión sobre las personas

.

_"**Siglo XX**  
_

_Esto era demasiado extraño_

_-Muy bien, ¡me alegro que hayamos podido aclarar nuestras diferencias! –esa curvatura de labios se le hizo tan, tan hipócrita – Y no te preocupes: me aseguraré de emitir mi recomendación al Consejo de Seguridad_

_En realidad, rozaba lo irreal porque, hacía apenas la década pasada, le negaba la posición que tenía y lo atacaba como si fuese algún fascista que provocaría una Tercera Guerra Mundial_

_Estados Unidos veía cosas donde no las había, así era él: pasó con Rusia, con ambas Coreas, recientemente con Vietnam… ¿y ahora salía con esto? No podía evitar pensar que era una trampa_

_Una que llegó demasiado lejos puesto que en aquella sala de juntas no sólo estaban ellos, sino sus jefes_

_Nadie, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría podido imaginar una reunión tan amistosa entre Richard Milhous Nixon y Mao Tse-Tung (13)  
_

_-Lo agradezco mucho, aru – sonrió igualmente, inclinando un poco la cabeza con "respeto" – A mí también me hace feliz que podamos llevarnos mejor luego de todo este tiempo, aru. ¡Será un placer que trabajemos juntos en el Consejo de Seguridad, aru! (14)  
_

_Que estuviera frente a frente la inestable democracia y el bien fundamentado comunismo chino debía ser considerado uno de los mayores logros de la época… o una de sus actuaciones más insultantes_

_Pero como decían en Occidente "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", ¡era natural por el carácter paranoico de Alfred!: prefería tener un buen acto de voluntad con él, con China y su modo particular de comunismo como potencia del Pacífico, que dejárselo a Rusia y sus armas nucleares_

_Claro, eso sólo ocurría en su estadounidense mente, porque en realidad, Iván no era ese peligro apocalíptico que tanto predicaba en sus discursos políticos (15) _

_No era algo que le diría, empero_

_Esto era beneficioso para él, de cualquier modo_

_-¡Tampoco olvidaré eliminar la teoría de las Dos Chinas! -continuó con energía – Me encargaré de que seas el único reconocido_

_No obstante, no debía confiarse: tal y como ahora le ofrecía su amistado por conveniencia, en el futuro podría traicionarlo sin vacilación_

_Así era la política_

_Así era la política de Estados Unidos_

_-¡Lo esperaré con ansias, aru!_

_-¡Tal vez deberíamos celebrarlo con un partido de Ping-Pong, ¿qué dices?! JAJA, ¡es obvio que el héroe ganará! _

_Pero estaba listo para cualquier cosa_

_-¡No te confíes tanto, aru!"_

.

Tener presente los cumpleaños, aniversarios, tradiciones, costumbres familiares y otros días de significado especial es muy, muy importante

.

_"-¡Esa esfera tiene que ir en la parte derecha!_

_-¡Pero queda mejor aquí!_

_-No, ¡se deben seguir los planos! – mostró el largo papel con el dibujo de un espectacular árbol - ¡Vamos, apresúrate, que todavía falta la nieve artificial!_

_-¡¿Para qué quieres nieve artificial si la natural está cayendo del cielo ahora mismo?! – extendió los brazos con reproche - ¡Mírala! ¡Incluso es gratis y tapa la entrada de tu casa!_

_-¡Chicos, no discutan! –habló otro por un megáfono - ¡Al menos todas las esferas tienen que estar listas para hoy!_

_-¡Pero si faltan 5 días para el miércoles! _

_-¡No te pagan por estar quejándote! –se oyó claramente fastidiado - ¡I'll kick your ass if not finished at 20:00! _

_Con eso todos se pusieron a trabajar… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Nada como palabras de aliento para motivar el ánimo colectivo! ¡Era de vital importancia que todo estuviera perfecto! ¡PERFECTO Y ESPECTACULAR!_

_El árbol de Navidad del Centro Rockefeller, en Nueva York, siempre había sido un elemento llamativo y hermoso en las celebraciones de la época, ¡ningún detalle podía ser descuidado! Ni en eso, ni en el desfile, ni en las tiendas con las recientes ofertas de descuento_

_¡Amaba Diciembre! Sí, hacía mucho frío, casi no podía salir de su casa y ninguna estúpida tienda estaba abierta cuando necesitaba una bombilla, ¡pero dependía del sitio! Y esa ocasión decidió pasarla en Nueva York, ¡la ciudad que nunca dormía!_

_Ahora mismo se había detenido a mirar los preparativos para colocar el tradicional árbol, un Picea Abies que superaba el medio siglo de edad y con más de 20 metros de altura, ¡una maravilla! ¡AH! ¡Quería gritar y ponerse a dar vueltas! _

_Pero no podía perder tiempo, ¡tenía muchas cosas que hacer!: ir a comer, ¡comprar montones de cosas! Regalos, comida, cosas para su casa, tarjetas de felicitación, videojuegos, ¡abrigos y ropa! Quizá algo para Tony, como una nueva nave espacial o una pistola de rayos láser… ¡Aunque prioridades eran prioridades! Debía adquirir lo más pronto posible los obsequios, ¡obsequios para sus amigos y conocidos! Algo que le gustara a Japón, a Francia, Inglaterra, Italia, Israel, China, Finlandia, ¡y claro, para México! _

_Uhn, ¡sí! ¡Un regalo que superara lo que le dio el día de su cumpleaños! ¿Qué le dio aquella vez…? Ah, sí, una águila calva, ¡¿qué podría ser mejor que eso?! _

_Sentía que estaba en problemas, ¡pero no era nada! ¡Lo conseguiría! Debía recordarle a él, a todos sus amigos y al mundo entero que era Navidad, ¡NAVIDAD! ¡Nada era más importante que eso!_

_… bueno, sí, había otras cosas como el Día de Acción de Gracias, Halloween, SU CUMPLEAÑOS, el Día del Presidente… _

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –soltó una carcajada victoriosa - ¡It´s ok! ¡Don´t worry! _

_Claro, conseguiría adquirir todo, ¡absolutamente todo! ¡Debía ser perfecto y grandioso como producto nacional! No debía olvidar ayudar en su economía, ¡obviamente!_

_Un sombrero de vaquero para Inglaterra, unas botas para Japón, un perfume para Francia, un nuevo trineo para Finlandia… _

_Y para Alejandro… Uhn…_

_…_

_Ok, eso sería un problema…_

_-¡JAJAJA! ¡Se me ocurrirá algo en el camino! – se aseguró mejor su bufanda y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras ya caminaba a la avenida - ¡I´m a hero! ¡JAJAJAJA!_

_Y vaya que sí, ¡Lo conseguiría!_

_¡AH, COMO LE GUSTABA LA NAVIDAD!"_

.

Es muy irritable, sensible y difícil en la convivencia cuando tiene mucho trabajo o tensiones

.

_"Aquel era un espectáculo tan divertido como espeluznante_

_No sabía si echarse a reír como Argentina y Chile, o guardar su distancia como Perú… pero algo era seguro: no movería ni un miserable pelo para intervenir ni por Brasil, y mucho menos por Estados Unidos_

_Habría una masacre y no planeaba ser la carnada, gracias _

_-¡No puedes hacer eso! – subió un poco más el volumen de su voz - ¡Tienes prohibido cambiar las cláusulas del contrato de comercio! ¡Te lo advertí en cuanto lo firmamos el mes pasado!_

_-Y parece que no leíste las letras pequeñas – él seguía tan fresco como la mejor piña del mundo – Qué extraño, si se supone que recurres mucho a ellas para embaucarnos con tus tratados de doble sentido_

_Aplausos. Todos habrían aplaudido de no ser por lo rojo que se puso Jones y por esa mirada fiera, una a la que le valió completamente madres a Da Silva_

_En serio, aplausos… pero también era extraño_

_-¡Enséñame donde está! – azotó contra la mesa el documento – ¡Además, estaba vetado poner algo así!_

_-Oh, así que a mí me lo betas, ¿pero para ti está permitido? No, no, isto ñao é feito (eso no se hace) –tomó el papel y lo señaló con marcador rojo –Ahí lo tienes: bajo la sección 23, párrafo 55_

_No era extraña la actitud de Luciano, total, ya tenía los huevos para oponerse muchísimo más a Estados Unidos y verle la cara de estúpido: consecuencia de ser una potencia regional… sin embargo, el gringo estaba reaccionado muy forzadamente… bueno, sí, le cagaba que Brasil ya saliera con mayor éxito de su emporio comercial, ¿pero reaccionar así sólo por un tratado de exportación de limones? O era estúpido, o ya traía algo antes de llegar a esa junta_

_Le gustaba más la primera, aunque la segunda parecía bastante lógica_

_No obstante, justo después de que dijeron algo que no entendió, Alfredo se levantó azotando la silla, y con toda su dignidad de gringo, arrojó esos papeles y salió del lugar_

_Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre sí con extrañeza…_

_… _

_-Soy yo… -empezó Perú - ¿O acabo de ver a Jones salir con ganas de lanzarnos una bomba nuclear?_

_-Che boludo, ¡le faltarán pelotas! Déjenlo y que se ande a cagar con su madre_

_-Una pérdida de tiempo, ¡eso es lo que fue! Jodido weon – Chile ya no estaba precisamente de buenas… en realidad, nunca lo estaba -¡Vámonos! Este circo ya se acabó_

_-Uhn, esperaba un poco más de él – dijo despreocupado mientras recogía sus cosas- No importa, ¡Vamos comemorar, __minha vida__! (Vamos a celebrar, mi vida)_

_Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguirlos y a compartir algunos comentarios con Miguel, el genial peruano que siempre quería que todos se llevaran bien… en realidad, era mejor escucharlo a él que los malos chistes de Argentina_

_Lo bueno que una vez en el antro, no tendría que oírlo por el volumen descomunal de la música de samba_

_…_

_No obstante, poco antes de llegar al elevador, vio a Jones afuera, en uno de los balcones cercanos… no sabría decir si fue el único que lo notó, porque todos siguieron como si nada_

_… Él no tenía que hacer nada, además, si se le ocurría meterse, Alfredo sería capaz de arrancarle la nariz de un mordisco_

_No tenía la culpa de que no supiera manejar el estrés y estallará con el primer wey que se le cruzara en frente. Claro, y mucho menos tenía que ver con todos los problemas que se había buscado en Medio Oriente y todo lo que le estaba acarreando en la ONU_

_No hizo nada, no fue a su lado ni le brindó ningún consuelo. No tenía por qué_

_Subió al elevador con todos para volver a sus hoteles y ponerse algo más cómodo, ¡la noche era suya, hombre!_

_… Sin embargo…_

_Quizá fue que su dedo se movió solo, o que el celular tenía un puto dispositivo de avanzada I.A., o un castigo que Dios se empeñaba en hacerle pasar, pero ahí fue, lo hizo, le mando un mensaje_

_Naturalmente pretensioso y lleno de sarcasmo. No buscaba reconfortarlo, a final de cuentas_

_"¿Qué pedo? ¿La nena no pudo con la presión? Supéralo y sigue con tu vida: la bomba nuclear no es la opción"_

_ Y casi enseguida le llegó la respuesta_

_"Quizá la de Hidrógeno te parezca mejor"_

_… bien, eso era un claro "Vete a la verga". Esperaba algo más fuerte, así que quería decir que ya intentaba calmarse_

_Fracasaba miserablemente, obvio_

_"Tal vez Rusia quiera ayudarte con eso"_

_Sí, su última palabra_

_Apagó el aparato y se cambió, listo para salir a divertirse con sus parientes desmadrosos del sur_

_Pobre Estados Unidos, no se sabía controlar cuando andaba bajo estrés_

_Bueno, era su pedo"_

.

Le gusta sentir que le necesitan, le quieren y desea proteger a los que ama, pero a su vez es más bien posesivo con ellos

.

_"Un sonrisa. Un parpadeo. Un toque._

_Una risa. Un empujón familiar acompañado de graciosas palabras_

_Una mirada agradable que brillaba con la luz filtrada de la ventana_

_¿Por qué se portaba así? ¿Qué era lo que precisamente pensaba para darse tantas libertades con un sujeto como él?_

_Con Rusia, con ese comunista, con ese… ese… villano_

_La princesa nunca se quedaba con el villano: lo odiaba por haberla capturado, le causaba asco por su maligna aura e imploraba que su héroe llegara_

_Él era el héroe, ¿pero por qué la princesa no gritaba su nombre?_

_Otra risa. Otro parpadeo. Otro toque_

_Él era el héroe de capa ondeante y sonrisa deslumbrante; el que tenía una fuerza descomunal y una convicción sin precedentes_

_Era el que enfrentaba pruebas, desafíos, peligros y muchas tristezas para sólo volver a ver a su princesa, a esa persona inmaculada y preciosa que lo recompensaba con su amor incondicional_

_Si él tenía ese papel… ¿por qué parecía que la joven doncella le daba todo eso al villano? A ese de sonrisa hipócrita, de constante maldad y con un corazón tan negro como el mismo infierno_

_No tenía sentido, ¿Qué estaba mal ahí?_

_Otra risa. Otro empujón familiar acompañado de graciosas palabras_

_Rusia era el villano y se portaba como tal, lucía como uno y pensaba como uno_

_Él era el héroe y cada parte de sí expresaba eso, ¡tendrías que estar ciego para no darte cuenta!_

_Ok, hasta ahí todo iba bien, iba normal como el orden de la naturaleza, además de que eran conscientes de los papeles y la participación no sólo en esa historia, sino la llevaban desde los años 50*_

_Ahora, la princesa… la princesa era México… claro, distaba mucho de tener una imagen delicada, de un lenguaje desprovisto de groserías, y no era precisamente alguien a quien le gustara rogar ayuda, ¡por supuesto que no! Prefería hundirse en su propia sangre que hacer algo así… empero, en esencia, era su princesa_

_No tenía idea clara de por qué, ni era capaz de decir con precisión qué adoraba de él… no obstante, protegerlo y salvarlo siempre había estado en su mente desde que se conocieron siendo colonias… incluso durante las guerras que tuvieron y todas las desastrosas situaciones que surgieron a raíz de ello…_

_Sí, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, y probablemente nunca más Rodríguez le otorgaría su confianza, o su aprecio, y menos algún gesto de cariño, pero es no cambiaba nada. Era su princesa_

_Otra mirada agradable que brillaba con la luz filtrada de la ventana_

_Entonces, al parecer, el que no estaba cumpliendo con su papel era México: como su dama en peligro, debería perdonarle por todo y darle la dulce recompensa de su amor… y en lugar de eso, cada de uno de los gestos que le correspondían se los daba a Rusia_

_A Rusia, el que no dudaría en atraerlo a sus ideas y atarlo a su lado por siempre_

_Si eso sucedía, cualquier posibilidad de una reconciliación se perdería en lo absoluto. Cualquier deseo, travesura, juego o convivencia ya no se daría. Nunca, nunca más podría hacerlo enojar, visitarlo, caerle encima para que se diera cuenta que todavía existía y que estaba ahí, que estaría por todo el tiempo necesario al prometerlo_

_Por prometerse, después de la guerra en que adquirió los estados del Oeste, que se lo repararía con creces y que se haría lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo del peligro; que buscaría la forma de hacerle ver que eso no había tenido nada que ver con lo que sentía y que sus recuerdos de colonia era de las cosas más hermosas que poseía_

_Que bajo todas las circunstancias, nada le gustaría más que volver a mirar las estrellas en los prados de Santa Fe a su lado, riéndose como tontos y regalándose uno que otro tímido beso, como una pareja que apenas comenzaba su vida juntos_

_Pero si Rusia se entrometía, nada de eso podría realizarlo… al menos no sin que muchos salieran heridos, y sin provocar más odio en la princesa_

_Él había tenido la culpa en muchas cosas, y las repararía, pero Rusia era un estorbo para conseguirlo_

_Un toque de manos. Un beso en la mejilla que tenía intenciones de bajar_

_Era un completo estorbo_

_-¡Alejandroooo! –saltó encima de él antes de que ese acto se completara. Por el impulso, ambos terminaron en el suelo estrepitosamente- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Hello, Alexander! ¿How are you?_

_-¡Y una mierda, QUÍTATE PENDEJO! – se removió debajo de él de manera graciosa- ¡Me asfixias, me asfixias! ¡Maldito sordo, quítate! _

_-Oh, Estados Unidos, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte – habló Iván, quien seguía con esa sonrisa y el tono suave. Afiló la mirada con amenaza - ¿Por qué me miras así? No es como si yo estuviera encima de México y lo matara de asfixia_

_-Fuck –susurró por debajo y se levantó al instante. Sin darle tiempo, ayudó a un mareado moreno y lo jaló hacia otro lado_

_-¿A dónde lo llevas? –preguntó con la misma curvatura de labios – Estábamos en medio de una conversación muy interesante_

_-Tendrá que continuar después –respondió amable y muy intimidante – Tengo que mostrarle algo justo ahora y es urgente_

_-¿Tardarán mucho? ¡Me gustaría continuar hablando con él más tarde!_

_-Lo lamento, pero no será posible. Esto nos llevará el resto del día_

_Sin escuchar más salió. Le extraño que Rodríguez no se quejara, aunque debía ser porque seguía mareado y apenas recuperando el aliento_

_-Oye, oye, oye, espérate –le pidió con graciosa voz –No me siento bien_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –no se detuvo - ¿Te saqué todo el aire?_

_-¡ESO Y LAS PUTAS TRIPAS! –aún se oía chistoso - ¡¿Pues qué?! ¡¿Crees que no pesas?! Como si no estuvieras gordo, piche gringo _

_-¡No estoy gordo! ¡Me estoy desarrollando!_

_-Me vale un pito tu desarrollo, ¡deja sentarme de una vez! _

_-¡Jah, don´t worry! –lo alzó en brazos y lo cargó como costal de papas con entera facilidad - ¿Qué tal? ¿No es esto más genial?_

_-Genial para una caja de gallinas –se quejó, pero lo permitió. No podía moverse bien, de todos modos – Llévame a una farmacia, por lo menos puedes hacer eso sin arruinarlo, ¿no?_

_-¡Ok! ¡Vamos para allá!_

_Ya no dijo más… seguramente no estaba en condiciones, pobre_

_Sin embargo, todo iría bien… sí, porque el héroe salvaba a la princesa que le pedía ayuda, ¡eso era un progreso! Uno de muchos, lo sabía_

_Él era el héroe, y México su princesa. Estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara_

_No tenía la más mínima duda"_

* * *

(1) Ese pasaje puede entenderse bien así, pero para más detalles -y por consecuente, mayor comprensión-, lo tengo descrito en otro fic titulado "En un lugar de este mundo". Es el capítulo 2

(2) Es el lema con que el presidente James K. Polk iniciaba sus discursos para incitar la declaración de guerra a México. Se produjo a raíz del incidente el 24 de abril de 1846 cuando una patrulla estadounidense de exploración fue embocascada por los lanceros del general Anastasio Torrejón. Sucedió al norte de río Bravo, cuando todavía se discutían los límites del territorio tejano, mexicano y estadounidense

(3) Estados Unidos no escuchaba las reclamaciones del gobierno mexicano de que la nueva frontera sur de Texas era el río Nueces, no el río Bravo. Pelearon desde la independencia de Texas por estos límites.

(4) Los Estados del Norte y los whigs -corresponde al partido liberal británico, pero con los estadounidenses pasaron a ser los republicanos- no apoyaban la guerra contra México por muchas razones -morales, democráticas, etc.-, pero básicamente se temía que los estados sureños, esclavistas, se volvieran una nación independiente cuando salieran del control mexicano y que no se les pudiese anexar, y por lo tanto, que negaran los preceptos de libertad y democracia. Eso fue lo que pasó, al final

(5) México pasaba por una situación crítica en todos los aspectos: tenía algunos años que pagó por una indemnización a Francia; no podía cubrir las deudas con España, Inglaterra y otros países de Europa; su presidente, el General Antonio López de Santa Ana, se había convertido en dictador; las guerras internas no se detenían y la población estaba dispersa por un extenso territorio; acababa de perder la guerra contra Texas, y no cedía a pesar de la presión de Estados Unidos por comprar otros estados. Europa estaba consciente de eso, y veía con malos ojos las intenciones estadounidenses de atacar a México bajo esas circuntancias. Aunque ningun pudo aportar financiamiento para el proyecto de defensa, los gobiernos más representativos declararon que Estados Unidos había sido el agresor y que ganó territorio aprovechándose de las desgracias de otro país. Se temió por la disolución de México como Nación

(6) Embajadores acudieron a los gobiernos de Francia, Inglaterra, España y Prusia para buscar apoyo por la reciente guerra. El candidato más seguro era Inglaterra, sin embargo, al final optó por una posición pacífica a favor de México. Estados Unidos temía que si intervenía Inglaterra, posteriormente adquiriera legamente las tierras o que las colonizara: eso, además de amenaza de invasión, representaba una enorme pérdida para Estados Unidos, que deseaba los territorios por crecimiento propio

(7) Existía el proyecto de que se anexara a todo México, o por lo menos, hasta lo que ahora son los estados de Jalisco, Guanajuato, Querétaro, Hidalgo y el norte de Veracruz, más Yucatán y Cuba -él todavía pertenecía a España y dependía del gobierno mexicano-. Fue deshechado

(8) Estados Unidos ya había platenado la compra de los estados de California, Nuevo México, Arizona, y otros más al norte. A veces se utilizó el pretexto de que "eran una carga para México", quien siempre rechazó las ofertas

(9) Es argumente principal de la Doctrina de Destino Manifiesto, que hablaba de Estados Unidos como el país que debía salvar a América de las monarquías y llevar la luz de la democracia, como si fuera un elegido de Dios y un destino que nadie podía negarle. La doctrina no fue aceptado por muchos dentro del propio Congreso

(10) Porfirio Díaz. Presidente de México entre 1876 a 1910 -claro, hubo un periodo en que estuvo Manuel González, pero prácticamente fue Díaz quien ordenó-. Impulsó, con ayuda de los "científicos", la doctrina del positivismo en el ámbito político, económico y social de la época. México se internacionalizó y consiguió innumerables logros en el campo de la tecnología y la economía, pero dejó de lado el orden social, que terminó hundiéndose en la miseria. Personalmente creo que no se podía tener todo, y hay que darle su merito a este interesantísimo personaje

(11) Por supuesto que España intervenía en todos los asuntos de Nueva España, ¡naturalmente! Pero al no hablar de ello, claro que el pequeño Alfred iba a pensar que no

(12) "El chico amarillo", creado por Richard F. Outcault -que es el Richard del que hablo- y que debutó el 17 de febrero de 1895 en el New York World de Joseph Pulitzer -que es el Joseph del que hablo-, es la "primer tira de comic" producida en Estados Unidos y recordada usar globillos para contener los diálogos. Ganó popularidad rápidamente y se pensó en su versión a color. Salió el 5 de mayo de ese año. El color de la camisa, en serio, se convirtió en un problema y se decidió por el amarillo a pesar de las protestas e inseguridades. Al final fue lo que le dio caracterización al personaje

(13) Richard Nixon fue el presidente de EU durante la década de los 60 y los 70. Fue quien "terminó" con lo de la guerra de Vietnam y con ayuda de su secretario Henry Kissinger, abrieron la política estadounidense a reconciliarse con las naciones del nuevo orden comunista. Mao Tse-Tung fue el máximo dirigente del Partido Comunista de China, que inició del discurso de que podían existir varias formas de comunismo, difiriendo entonces con el que tenía URSS. Se pensó en China como la nueva figura de esta corriente y la demostración a otros países con dichas inclinaciones a que no sólo se tenía la opciónde aliarse con URSS

(14) Hasta el encuentro de Nixon y Mao, Estados Unidos le había negado el lugar en el Consejo de Seguridad a la China comunista, prefiriendo dárselo a los chinos democráticos que radicaban en Taiwán. La China comunista lo vio como una injusticia puesto que había ganado la guerra civil y tenía mayor población. Esto creó la Teoría de las Dos Chinas, que se disolvió con ese encuentro

(15) Durante la Guerra Fría, Estados Unidos utilizó mucho el argumento de que URSS era el único régimen fascista existente y que podría intentar alguna conquista como lo hizo Alemania. Esto no era así, pero como URSS no siguió el capitalismo del resto del mundo, se le vio con este temor. Por sus sistemas políticos, en EU los discursos de elecciones se trataba el peligro que representaba la URSS, infundando el temor por popularidad. Como en URSS no había elecciones, la población no se enteró y no existía este pánico colectivo. EU imaginaba que URSS era peligroso por sus armas, aunque en realidad estaba bastante más atrasado que EU e intentaba ponerse a la par


End file.
